The invention relates to a device for treating breathing problems, in particular to an oral apparatus, comprising a shaped part fitting onto the teeth of the lower jaw, a shaped part fitting onto the teeth of the upper jaw, and adjustable connecting means between the upper and lower shaped part for forward/backward and upward/downward adjustment of the upper shaped part relative to the lower shaped part.